2012 in film
This is a list of films released in 2012 in the UK: January: 6: Behind Enemy Lines (20th Century Fox / Davis Entertainment / RatPac Entertainment) (15) The Iron Lady (Nando's Distribution / The Weinstein Company / BFI / Film4 / Goldcrest Films) (12) The Last Castle (DreamWorks Studios) (15) Monsoon Wedding (Film4) (15) Goon (eOne UK / Magnet Releasing) (15) 13: The Darkest Hour (20th Century Fox / Summit Entertainment / Regency Enterprises / RatPac Entertainment) (12) Domestic Disturbance (Paramount Pictures) (12) Metropolis (TriStar Pictures / Toei Company) (PG) Rat Race (Nando's Distribution / Fireworks Pictures / Paramount Pictures / Alphaville) (12) Rock Star (Warner Bros Pictures / Bel Air Entertainment) (15) Soul Survivors (Lionsgate Momentum / Original Film) (12) War Horse (DreamWorks Pictures / Touchstone Pictures / Amblin Entertainment) (12) 20: Black Hawk Down (20th Century Fox / Revolution Studios / Jerry Bruckheimer Films / Scott Free) (15) Haywire (Paramount Pictures / Lionsgate Momentum / Relativity Media) (15) Iris (StudioCanal / Miramax / Intermedia Films) (15) J Edgar (Warner Bros Pictures / Imagine Entertainment) (15) Long Time Dead (Universal Pictures) (15) 27: A Monster in Paris (eOne UK / EuropaCorp) (U) The Descendants (Fox Searchlight Pictures / RatPac Entertainment) (15) The Grey (Entertainment Film Dists / LD Entertainment / Open Road Films / Scott Free) (15) Like Crazy (Paramount Vantage / Indian Paintbrush) (12) Vanilla Sky (Paramount Pictures) (15) February: 3: Chronicle (20th Century Fox / Davis Entertainment / RatPac Entertainment) (12) Gosford Park (Entertainment Film Dists / USA Films) (15) Jack and Jill (Columbia Pictures / Happy Madison Productions) (PG) Journey 2 (Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema / Walden Media) (PG) Man on a Ledge (eOne UK / Summit Entertainment / Original Film) (12) Shallow Hal (20th Century Fox / RatPac Entertainment) (12) Training Day (Warner Bros Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures) (18) Young Adult (Paramount Pictures / Mandate Pictures) (15) 10: A Dangerous Method (Lionsgate / Telefilm Canada) (15) Big Miracle (Universal Pictures / Working Title) (PG) Just Visting (Lionsgate Momentum) (PG) Monsters Inc (Walt Disney Pictures / Pixar Animation Studios) (U) The Vow (Screen Gems / Spyglass Entertainment) (12) The Woman in Black (Lionsgate Momentum / CBS Films / Cross Creek Pictures / Hammer Films) (15) 17: Ocean's Eleven (Warner Bros Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures / JW Productions) (12) Extremely Loud and Incredibly Close (Warner Bros Pictures) (12) Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance (eOne UK / Hyde Park Entertainment / Imagenation Abu Dhabi / Columbia Pictures / Crystal Sky / Marvel Knights) (12) 24: A Beautiful Mind (DreamWorks Studios / Universal Pictures / Imagine Entertainment) (12) Ali (Entertainment Film Dists / Columbia Pictures / Initial Entertainment Group) (15) Charlotte Gray (Film4) (15) Don't Say A Word (20th Century Fox / Regency Enterprises / Village Roadshow Pictures / RatPac Entertainment) (15) March: 2: The Mothman Prophecies (Helkon SK / Screen Gems / Lakeshore Entertainment) (12) Project X (Warner Bros Pictures / Silver Pictures / Green Hat Films) (18) Safe House (Universal Pictures / Relativity Media / Bluegrass Films) (15) The Best Exotic Marigold Hotel (Fox Searchlight Pictures / Imagenation Abu Dhabi / RatPac Entertainment) (12) This Means War (20th Century Fox / Overbrook Entertainment / RatPac Entertainment) (12) Wanderlust (Universal Pictures) (15) Tumbi (Warner Bros Pictures / Immiango Animation) (U) 9: Center Parcs: The Movie (Moorfield Pictures / James Rowney Productions) (U) The Raven (Universal Pictures / Intrepid Pictures / FilmNation Entertainment) (15) John Carter (Walt Disney Pictures) (12) Hearts in Atlantis (Warner Bros Pictures / Castle Rock Entertainment / Village Roadshow Pictures) (12) We Were Soldiers (Icon Productions / Paramount Pictures) (15) 16: 21 Jump Street (Columbia Pictures / MGM / Original Film) (15) Contraband (Universal Pictures / Relativity Media / Working Title) (15) The Devil Inside (Paramount Pictures / Insurge Pictures) (15) Life as a House (Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema) (15) The Royal Tenenbaums (Touchstone Pictures / Indian Paintbrush) (15) Thir13en Ghosts (Columbia Pictures / Dark Castle Entertainment) (15) We Bought A Zoo (20th Century Fox / Vinyl Films / RatPac Entertainment) (PG) 23: Ali G Indahouse (Universal Pictures / StudioCanal / Working Title) (15) Ice Age (20th Century Fox / Blue Sky Studios) (U) Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius (Paramount Pictures / Nickelodeon Movies / O Entertainment) (U) The Hunger Games (Lionsgate / Color Force) (12) 30: Blade II (Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema / Marvel) (18) Crossroads (Lionsgate Momentum / Summit Entertainment / MTV Films / Zomba Films) (PG) Invincible (Lionsgate Momentum / Icon Productions) (12) The Pirates! In An Adventure with Scientists (Columbia Pictures / Sony Pictures Animation / Aardman) (U) Wrath of the Titans (Warner Bros Pictures / Legendary Pictures) (12) April: 6: The Cold Light of Day (eOne UK / Intrepid Pictures) (12) Collateral Damage (Warner Bros Pictures / Legendary Pictures / Bel Air Entertainment) (15) Mirror Mirror (StudioCanal / Relativity Media) (PG) Sidewalks of New York (Helkon SK / Paramount Classics) (15) 13: Battleship (Universal Pictures / Hasbro / Bluegrass Films / Film 44) (12) Bend It Like Beckham (Lionsgate / Fox Searchlight Pictures / Kintop Pictures / RatPac Entertainment) (12) The Cabin in the Woods (Lionsgate) (15) K-PAX (Film4 / Nando's Distribution / Intermedia Films / Universal Pictures) (12) Queen of the Damned (Warner Bros Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures) (15) 20: The Count of Monte Cristo (Touchstone Pictures / Spyglass Entertainment) (PG) Gone (Entertainment Film Dists / Lakeshore Entertainment / Summit Entertainment / SKE Films) (15) Lockout (Entertainment Film Dists / FilmDistrict / EuropaCorp) (15) Salmon Fishing in the Yemen (Lionsgate / CBS Films / Film Council / BBC Films) (12) 27: Avengers Assemble (Marvel Studios / Paramount Pictures) (12) About A Boy (Universal Pictures / StudioCanal / Working Title) (12) Joy Ride (20th Century Fox / Regency Enterprises / Bad Robot Productions / RatPac Entertainment) (15) The Scorpion King (Universal Pictures / Alphaville) (15) May: 4: American Reunion (Universal Pictures) (15) Baise-Moi (Universal Pictures) (18) The Lucky One (Warner Bros Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures) (12) Panic Room (Columbia Pictures) (15) Safe (Momentum Pictures / IM Global) (15) Silent House (StudioCanal / Open Road Films) (15) Showtime (Warner Bros Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures) (12) The Warrior (Film4) (12) 11: A Little Curious (Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema / HBO Films / Curious Pictures / Immiango Animation) (U) Dark Shadows (Warner Bros Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures / GK Films / Infinitum Nihil) (12) Dog Soldiers (Nando's Distribution / Kismet Entertainment) (15) I Am Sam (Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema) (12) Jeff Who Lives at Home (Paramount Classics / Indian Paintbrush) (15) Piranha 3DD (Entertainment Film Dists / Dimension Films) (18) 18: Bakugan (Universal Pictures / Nelvana Studios / Bluegrass Films) (12) The Dictator (Paramount Pictures / Four by Two Films) (15) The Raid (Momentum Pictures) (18) Star Wars: Attack of the Clones (20th Century Fox / Lucasfilm) (PG) 25: Hart's War (20th Century Fox / MGM) (15) The Majestic (Warner Bros Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures / Castle Rock Entertainment) (PG) Moonrise Kingdom (Focus Features / Indian Paintbrush) (12) Not Another Teen Movie (Columbia Pictures) (15) Snow White and the Huntsman (Universal Pictures / Roth Films) (12) Thunderpants (Nando's Distribution) (PG) What to Expect When You're Expecting (Lionsgate UK / Alcon Entertainment / Phoenix Pictures) (12) June: 1: 40 Days and 40 Nights (Universal Pictures / Miramax Films / StudioCanal / Working Title) (15) LOL (Lionsgate / Mandate Pictures) (12) Prometheus (20th Century Fox / Scott Free / RatPac Entertainment) (15) Snow Dogs (Walt Disney Pictures / TKEC) (PG) The Time Machine (Warner Bros Pictures / DreamWorks Pictures) (PG) Top Cat: The Movie (Vertigo Films / Warner Bros Pictures / Lightning Entertainment / Anima eStudios) (U) 8: Crush (Film4 / Sony Pictures Classics) (15) Dragonfly (Touchstone Pictures / Universal Pictures / Spyglass Entertainment) (12) Red Tails (Momentum Pictures / 20th Century Fox / Lucasfilm) (12) 15: Rock of Ages (Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema) (12A) Spider-Man (Columbia Pictures / Marvel) (12A) 22: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (20th Century Fox / RatPac Entertainment) (15) Chernobyl Diaries (StudioCanal / Alcon Entertainment / FilmNation Entertainment) (15) The Five Year Engagement (Universal Pictures) (15) Hardball (Paramount Pictures / Fireworks Pictures) (12A) Think Like A Man (Screen Gems / Rainforest Films) (12A) 29: Big Fat Liar (Universal Pictures) (PG) Birthday Girl (Film4 / Miramax Films) (15) Friends with Kids (Lionsgate UK / Red Granite Pictures) (15) Joyful Noise (Warner Bros Pictures) (PG) Killer Joe (eOne UK / Vertigo Films / LD Entertainment) (18) Murder by Numbers (Warner Bros Pictures / Castle Rock Entertainment) (15) July: 6: Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (DreamWorks Animation) (U) Minority Report (20th Century Fox / DreamWorks Pictures / RatPac Entertainment) (12A) Katy Perry: Part of Me (Paramount Pictures / Insurge Pictures / MTV Films / Imagine Entertainment) (PG) 13: Magic Mike (Lionsgate UK) (15) Seeking A Friend for the End of the World (StudioCanal / Focus Features / Mandate Pictures) (15) Bad Company (Touchstone Pictures / Jerry Bruckheimer Films) (12A) Resident Evil (Nando's Distribution / Screen Gems / Intermedia) (15) Scooby-Doo (Warner Bros Pictures / Atlas Entertainment) (PG) 20: The Dark Knight Rises (Warner Bros Pictures / Legendary Pictures / DC Comics) (12A) Stuart Little 2 (Columbia Pictures) (U) 27: Austin Powers III: Goldmember (Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema) (12A) The Crocodile Hunter: Collision Course (20th Century Fox / MGM) (PG) The Lorax (Universal Pictures / Illumination Entertainment) (U) August: 3: Ted (Universal Pictures / Media Rights Capital) (15) Diary 3: Dog Days (20th Century Fox / Color Force / RatPac Entertainment) (U) MIIB (Columbia Pictures) (PG) 10: Step Up: Miami Heat (Universal Pictures / Summit Entertainment) (12A) Brave (Walt Disney Pictures / Pixar Animation Studios) (PG) The Frencher Venture (Moorfield Pictures / Paramount Pictures / StudioCanal / Color Force) (PG) Eight Legged Freaks (Warner Bros Pictures / Skydance Productions / Village Roadshow Pictures) (12A) 17: Expendables 2 (Lionsgate / Millennium Films) (15) The Wedding Video (Entertainment Film Dists / Timeless Films) (15) Spy Kids 2 (Lionsgate / Dimension Films / Troublemaker Studios) (U) The Sum of All Fears (Paramount Pictures) (12A) 24: The Three Stooges (20th Century Fox / RatPac Entertainment) (PG) Keith Lemon The Film (Lionsgate) (15) Shadow Dancer (Paramount Pictures / BBC Films) (15) Black Knight (20th Century Fox / Regency Enterprises / RatPac Entertainment) (PG) The Watch (20th Century Fox / 21 Laps / RatPac Entertainment) (15) The Guru (Universal Pictures / Working Title) (15) Reign of Fire (Touchstone Pictures / Spyglass Entertainment) (12A) 31: REC Genesis (eOne UK) (18) The Posession (Lionsgate / Ghost House Pictures) (15) A Few Best Men (Miramax Films) (15) Total Recall (Columbia Pictures) (12A) Insomnia (Touchstone Pictures / Alcon Entertainment) (15) Windtalkers (20th Century Fox / MGM) (15) Pluto Nash (Warner Bros Pictures / Castle Rock Entertainment / Village Roadshow Pictures) (PG) September: 7: Anna Karenina (Universal Pictures) (12A) Dredd (Entertainment Film Distributors / Reliance Entertainment / DNA Films) (18) Lawless (Momentum Pictures / Annapurna Pictures) (18) That's My Boy (Columbia Pictures) (15) The Bourne Identity (Universal Pictures) (12A) The Importance of Being Earnest (StudioCanal / Miramax Films / Ealing Studios) (U) Bin Weevils (20th Century Fox / Wingnut Films / RatPac Entertainment) (PG) 14: The Sweeney (eOne UK / Vertigo Films) (15) Hope Springs (Momentum Pictures / Columbia Pictures / Mandate Pictures / Escape Artists / MGM) (12A) ParaNorman (Universal Pictures / Laika) (PG) Premium Rush (Columbia Pictures) (12A) A Walk to Remember (Lionsgate / Warner Bros Pictures / Gaylord Films) (PG) O (Metrodome Distribution / Miramax) (15) Signs (Touchstone Pictures / Blinding Edge Pictures) (12A) 21: Killing Them Softly (Entertainment Film / The Weinstein Company / Plan B / Annapurna Pictures) (18) Savages (Universal Pictures) (18) My Big Fat Greek Wedding (Entertainment Film / IFC Films / Gold Circle Films / Playtone) (PG) Swimfan (Icon Productions / 20th Century Fox / RatPac Entertainment) (12A) 28: The Campaign (Warner Bros Pictures / Gary Sanchez Productions / Everyman Pictures) (15) Looper (eOne UK / FilmNation Entertainment / TriStar Pictures / FilmDistrict / Endgame Entertainment / DMG Entertainment) (15) Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood (Warner Bros Pictures / Gaylord Films) (12A) Road to Perdition (20th Century Fox / DreamWorks Pictures / RatPac Entertainment) (15) October: 5: The Perks of Being A Wallflower (eOne UK / Summit Entertainment) (12A) Taken 2 (20th Century Fox / EuropaCorp / RatPac Entertainment) (12A) Sinister (Momentum Pictures / BH Productions) (15) Sparkle (TriStar Pictures / Stage 6) (12A) One Hour Photo (Fox Searchlight Pictures / RatPac Entertainment) (15) 12: Ruby Sparks (Fox Searchlight Pictures / RatPac Entertainment) (15) Pusher (Vertigo Films / Radius-TWC) (18) Hotel Transylvania (Columbia Pictures / Sony Pictures Animation) (PG) Red Dragon (Universal Pictures / DDLC) (15) Clockstoppers (Paramount Pictures / Nickelodeon Movies / Valhalla Motion Pictures) (PG) 19: xXx (20th Century Fox / Revolution Studios) (12A) The Powerpuff Girls Movie (Warner Bros Pictures / Cartoon Network) (PG) Slap Her She's French (Universal Pictures) (12A) The Adventures of Hector: The Boy with the particularly peculiar imagination (Paramount Pictures / Nickelodeon Movies / Aardman) (PG) Spookafon (Moorfield Pictures / Warner Bros Pictures / Castle Rock Entertainment / Village Roadshow Pictures) (PG) 26: Fun Size (Paramount Pictures / Nickelodeon Movies) (12A) Donnie Darko (Metrodome / Gaylord Films) (15) High Crimes (20th Century Fox / Regency Enterprises / RatPac Entertainment) (12A) K19 The Widowmaker (Paramount Pictures / Intermedia / National Geographic Films) (12A) November: 2: For A Good Time Call (Universal Pictures) (18) The Master (Entertainment Film / The Weinstein Company / Annapurna Pictures) (15) 28 Days Later (Fox Searchlight Pictures / DNA Films / RatPac Entertainment) (18) Changing Lanes (Paramount Pictures) (15) Mr Deeds (Columbia Pictures / New Line Cinema) (12A) 9: Argo (Warner Bros Pictures / GK Films) (15) Here Comes the Boom (Columbia Pictures) (12A) People Like Us (DreamWorks Pictures / Touchstone Pictures) (12A) Orange County (Paramount Pictures / MTV Films) (12A) Rabbit Proof Fence (StudioCanal / Miramax) (PG) 16: Twilight: Breaking Dawn Pt 2 (eOne UK / Summit Entertainment (12A) Bowling for Columbine (Momentum Pictures / Alliance Films) (15) Harry Potter 2: The Chamber of Secrets (Warner Bros Pictures / Heyday Films) (PG) 23: Gambit (Momentum Pictures) (12A) Silver Linings Playbook (Entertainment Film / The Weinstein Company) (15) End of Watch (StudioCanal / Open Road Films / Exclusive Media) (15) Nativity 2 (eOne UK) (U) 8 Mile (Universal Pictures / Imagine Entertainment) (15) Die Another Day (20th Century Fox / MGM) (12A) Anita and Me (Icon Productions / Carlton Releasing) (12A) 30: Alex Cross (Entertainment Film / Summit Entertainment) (15) Trouble with the Curve (Warner Bros Pictures) (12A) Rise of the Guardians (DreamWorks Animation) (PG) The Santa Clause 2 (Walt Disney Pictures) (U) Super Why Returns (Warner Bros Pictures / Morgan Creek / Immiango Animation) (U) December: 7: Seven Psychopaths (Momentum Pictures / CBS Films / Film4 / UK Film Council) (15) The Man with the Iron Fists (Universal Pictures) (18) The Oranges (Paramount Pictures) (15) So Undercover (Warner Bros Pictures / Millennium Films) (12A) Eight Crazy Nights (Columbia Pictures) (12A) Deathwatch (Nando's Distribution) (15) 21: Life of Pi (20th Century Fox / RatPac Entertainment) (PG) Pitch Perfect (Universal Pictures) (12A) Like Mike (20th Century Fox / RatPac Entertainment) (PG) The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema) (12A) Hey Arnold! The Movie (Paramount Pictures / Nickelodeon Movies) (U) Sweet Home Alabama (Touchstone Pictures) (12A) 28: Jack Reacher (Paramount Pictures / Skydance Productions) (15) Parental Guidance (20th Century Fox / Walden Media / Chernin Entertainment / RatPac Entertainment) (U) Category:Years of film